Beauty and the Beast, Lucario x Mew
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: A part of my series story, 'Return of Aura Hero', Lucario and Mew were turning transform into human, and Queen Ren having a ball. Just then, an evil king wanted Lucario and Mew to have dance for him to make him happy, if they don't, they'll die. Songfic.


The Celebrated ball has almost prepared for the guests after the accident, for the castle's new visitors, which means Liyu, Charlie, Celebi and Jirachi. Lady Ren and Sir Aaron were helping Mew and Lucario of their wearing. Charlie was the first finished his clothes, he was wearing a looked old wizard costum, and he felt so silly that he felt he was in school. Then next, Liyu came out with her dress, at that moment, Charlie was shocked about her and her look.

"Uh...hi. Nice dress." He spoke.

"Thanks, it was the only size that I could fit on." said Liyu. Although Liyu still _'missing'_ her breast.

"I wonder what will Celebi and Jirachi wear." Charlie was wonding, and neither as Liyu the question.

And just they were talking about them; Celebi came and wore out a light-green dress, shiny as the golden shines the leaves, and matched the flower on her left head. And Jirachi came out wore with looked prince charming outfit. And Celebi and Jirachi were blushed to each other. Liyu sighed and thought that why they still didn't tell to each other about what their feels.

--

At the Sir Aaron's room, Sir Aaron has finally found another fine meaning Aura Hero outfit; he had worn it when he was a little boy. He handed it to Lucario and helped him to wear it.

"Aaron, are you sure if this clothes were fine for me?" Lucario said with uncomfortable, because he used to be a Pokemon, now he has been transformed into a human, he did not really felt quite right for this, and used his foots on ground.

"Of course it's fine for you, my friend. After all, I had worn this outfit when I was like your height, and age." Sir Aaron grinned.

"Aaron, can I ask you a question?" Lucario asked his friend shyly.

"Absolutely, I'm hearing." He replied.

"When you first kiss on Lady Ren, what did you feel?" Lucario asked.

"I… felt so scared, cause that was the first time a woman kissed. But when she kissed, I knew that she was mine." He answered, and then he thought of second and asked to his friend. " And why were you interested?"

"You…don't want to know."

"Come on, unless you have crush on someone."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I just thought of it, but I don't know it was true. So, who's the lucky girl, or a Pokemon?" he smiled evilly.

"…Mew…" he said in a low whisper and his face was light-red.

"Lucario and Mew sitting under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he teased him.

"Is that the way you treat to your friend?" he asked angrily.

"My bad. But that was usual, after all, you and Mew were playing together and being best friend all the time. There is nothing wrong about evolve into the next step of relationship. And beside, it's not me who tell you what to do, only you have to do is following your heart."

"You're right. Now hurry up to wear this thing on and I'll tell her what I'm feel tonight."

"That's the Aura Hero's spirit."

At the Lady's Ren's room, Lady Erin and her Manene were helping too. Lady Ren decided a dress for Mew, of course in human size, it was long red dress, beautifully than Lucario's rubies eyes. Mew was surprised on that dress; she never tried on human dress day in her life. She was so happy that she flew and hit the roof, she was overexcited. As she has finished worn on it, she was happy at the first, but then her smile was slowly faded. Lady Ren and Lady Erin, and Manene was pretending Erin's moves.

"Is there any problems that disturbed you?" asked Ren as she put her hand on Mew's shoulder.

"Well, it was just Lucario."

"What was the problem of him?" asked Erin.

"We have been best friends for many years; we didn't want this relationship changed. But after an innocent kiss, I felt that I wasn't just his closet friend, but wanted to be his mate for the rest of my life."

"Then this is your own choice problems, it not what we tell you what to do, it what to do from your heart."

After a mind discussion, she has made up her choice, and she said, "You're right. I'm going to tell him, by tonight, in front of everyone in the ball room."

"And that's the Mew that I always known." said Ren, Erin giggled at her ancestor, Manene giggled.

At the ball room, everything has been settled, the guests have arrived, there were some famous people were in the invitation.

Sir Aaron and Lucario came out and Liyu has noticed, "Hey, Aaron, Lucario, nice outfit."

"Thanks."

"So where's Mew?" asked Lucario nervously.

"She doesn't finish yet. You know women, were always taking so long time on their make-up." said Charlie.

"And that's you said that I'm one of them." Liyu said angrily.

"That's not meant, what I was saying it's …well… You know… Like…." He couldn't think of any excuse.

"Everybody is here?" A voice came from the back, as they turned their back and they saw was Lady Ren, Lady Erin and her Manene. But Mew wasn't with them.

"Where's Mew?" asked Lucario.

"Right here." said a voice from the back the two ladies.

It was Mew wearing a long bright-red dress, and tonight's moon light has paired on her eyes and her dress. Her woman attract has attracted Lucario, he was awed and he couldn't say anything. All he could say was, "Pretty dress." _Urgggg!! Lucario, what were you talking about that? You should be told her about your feeling, when you looked at her dress, you should said "The dress is matches your eyes and your personality._ He talked to himself with everyone felt something weird on Lucario. He felt so embarrassed.

Lady Ren stepped on the stage and sat the royal sit and so as Sir Aaron. But there was someone missing, and that was their son, Reily. And beside, he always liked to be out in the forest so lately. After Lady Ren has finished her word of let the party begin. Suddenly, a fat man stepped out, and looked like some sort of King from another kingdom. He said,

"Queen Lady Ren, and King Sir Aaron. It is an honor to come to this party, and I'm like to suggest an idea."

"Do speak."

"I'm like to see you two highnesses to sing a song to us the guests. I've heard that your highnesses have been singing for a long time. Especially a new song named 'Beauty and the Beast'." He said it with an evil smile. All the guests were agreed.

Ren and Aaron was shocked, they didn't know what to do. Aaron noticed that Lucario walked to his side, and whispered at him, "He was one of the kingdoms that brought up the war." He could also hear that what that evil King thought. He wanted Lady Ren and Sir Aaron become clowns in front of the guests. And so as Mew and Liyu heard it too.

A sudden of a flash from Lucario's and Mew's mind, they both have thought the same plan but this was pretty risky.

They walked to the evil King and asked, "What if we can replace their places? We sing." Everyone was shocked, so did Celebi and the others.

The King thought a while, and said, "Very well. But if you don't make me enjoy it, I will kill you two in front of your masters."

"We won't lose." They said it fulfilled of confidence.

Ren and Aaron felt worried; they never heard Lucario and Mew singing before. All they have to do was waiting a miracle. Liyu's face was happy, because she could see that Lucario's and Mew's back, a part of their memories and their powers were back inside of them. Of course, only Liyu could see it.

As when they walked to the centre of the ball room, they placed their hands to each other waist. And suddenly, their body changed, their child-form body changed into an adult-form body. Everyone was shocked, but not for Celebi, Jirachi and Liyu. In fact, they felt glad and almost cried of joy.

The music of the instruments have played, they smiled to each other, and began to dance. They danced so nature and couldn't see their faces were frightened instead of enjoy. (A/N: This is a part of my comic-writing. Enjoy.)

Mew:

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly _

Ren was happy and felt excited on Mew's singing.

Lucario:

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

And Aaron couldn't believe that Lucario, his closet friend, has a the most amazing voice.

Together:

_Beauty and the Beast_

The guests were clapping, and neither the King, only clapped a little.

Lucario and Mew have been singing for a long time, longer than Ren and Aaron. They sung together since they were kids. Mew's voice almost farther than Liyu, but ain't that good, every god and goddess loved singing, especially love songs. Lucario and Mew were the most amazing love singers in '_The Connected World_'.

Together:

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise (Repeat)_

_Ever just the same_

Lucario_: _

_Ever a surprise_

Together_: _

_Ever as before_

Light_: _

_Ever just as sure_

Together_: _

_As the sun will rise _

Lucario_: _

_Oh oh oh_

Light_:_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

Together_: _

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Lucario_: _

_Certain as the sun (Light: Certain as the sun)_

Lucario_: _

_Rising in the east_

Light_: _

_Tale as old as time_

Together_: _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

They have almost touched the King, he almost cried out.

Light_: _

_Tale as old as time…_

Lucario_: _

_Song as old as rhyme…_

Together_: _

_Beauty and the… Beast…_

Lucario_: OhOh! Whoa!_

Light_: Whooooo….._

_Beauty and the……Beast…_

They finished the last lyrics with love and passion. At the final, they kissed as they were back into child-form. Everyone clapped even louder; Even Ren, Erin and Aaron have stood up and clapped the loudest clap they can. Liyu was very proud of them. Aaron and Ren ran down and hugged them, Aaron asked Lucario so happy.

"Since when did you two have learned singing?"

"We never learn it, we just felt it." They answered.

"So you two were made up the lyrics yourself?" Ren asked, and they nodded.

"That was truly a miracle." She hugged them again and cried.

"As I said, I'm really enjoyed it." The King said to them, they sighed of relieve.

Liyu has spotted something different of that evil King; his mind didn't have any of hatred, sadness and greed. She thought that maybe Lucario and Mew sing were have the power to clean an evil cold heart. And so did Ren and Aaron spot it. They were all laughed.

"Come on, we don't want to be a bulb between these lover-birds." Liyu said.

"LIYU!!" They shouted at her.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be disturbed these two doves."

"Not even you too, Aaron!" said Lucario with some angry.


End file.
